


the little things are what matters

by Liu



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Just a silly little thing, M/M, Slash, blindfolding, i know it sounds ironic but yeah, just read it and it'll make sense maybe, very very mild kink, would the pairing be called IronDevil or DareMan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/pseuds/Liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to a challenge:</p>
<p>blindfold/sensory deprivation, Tony/Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the little things are what matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/gifts).



> Another one of the 'I wrote this so long ago that I forgot about it and I don't know why I haven't posted it so far'. 
> 
> But I still kinda like it even if it's just nonsense, so... there. Once again, sorry for the possible OOCness.

“I’m not an Avenger anymore,” Tony Stark said before effectively cutting off Matt’s protests about not sleeping with colleagues with his lips. It was bristly and rough due to Stark’s ridiculous facial hair, ridiculous like the whole of Stark’s existence, and Matt thought of kicking him in the balls for ignoring any semblance of privacy he could have in the Avengers mansion.

That first kick never landed, nor did any of those Matt thought of whenever he saw Stark, sauntering down the corridors like he owned the place. Which, of course, he did, like at least half of the damned planet, and Matt swore to himself that he would never let Stark own HIM.

Later on, he agreed a little out of spite: it was childish and stupid, he knew, but he thought of all the women who could not handle a relationship with a masked vigilante slash superhero lawyer, who left him, turned insane or died, and he thought ‘Hey, if Stark is stupid enough to try, then he’s got it coming .’

Stark was maybe inane, childish and irritatingly exhibitionistic on the brightest of days, but Matt soon learned the man could be quiet, eerily so, as he immersed himself in his own little world of machine parts and strange computer programs Matt did not even try to understand. He’d hear him bustle around his workshop, sometimes with a curse muttered under his breath or a creak of a spare part gone wrong, and he’d be thankful for the privacy, the space, Stark allowed him. It was surprising in a man so loud, so public, but it worked.

When Stark – he was Tony, tentatively and in the confines of Matt’s mind, by then – presented the headphones, Matt thought he was joking ; or that it was some sort of an experimental sex toy. But the man just laughed and made Matt try them, and Matt experienced something he had not been capable of enjoying for a long, long time.

Sleeping in a bed proved to be a challenge for some days after that, and Matt still didn’t turn much to his sides out of habit. He got used to it, eventually, and he had a hunch that Tony only invested so much of his money and influence to a pair of headphones to be capable of snoring comfortably next to Matt on the few occasions he actually slept like a normal human being instead of dosing himself with caffeine. Matt never raised the issue – he was not Tony Stark’s chaperone, the man employed Pepper Potts for his daily doses of scolding. But neither of them was young anymore, and that was maybe why it became easy, after some time, to go to sleep next to each other’s worry-lines and stubbly chin.

Of course, not being young anymore meant that each of them carried his own shadows with him: Matt’s meant that he still jumped sometimes when he felt someone touch him before he could hear them: the one disadvantage of the vibranium sound-proofed headphones. So he jumped and pushed the headphones off his ears when a hand snaked over his waist, under his shirt, and he did not have to really hear Tony’s snickers before he knew it was him: no one else smelled like Tony. Nobody’s heart had that faint mechanical buzz.

“Leave them on,” Tony said hoarsely, his mouth wet and hot against Matt’s exposed hipbone. He did not even know he’d been cold until Tony’s heat touched him.

“I won’t be able to-“ he protested and sucked in a breath as Tony’s hand slipped under the elastic waistband of his pajamas.

“I know.”

Matt raised an eyebrow, and Tony must have been watching him, because he chuckled immediately, pushing Matt to roll from his side to his back. Matt obliged, granting Tony this minute illusion that he could win over him in a power struggle.

Tony’s reactor dug a bit into Matt’s ribs as the man slid up to practically plaster himself to Matt’s side. It wasn’t unpleasant as such and Matt ran a lazy caress down Tony’s spine, relishing the shudder he’d elicited.

“I have a blindfold kink. And this would kinda be like it, with you,” Tony confessed into Matt’s collarbone, licking away any possibility of a truly coherent thought.

“Ah… so I was right when I thought the headphones are… some sort of a sex toy,” Matt breathed out and Tony giggled, raising his head. Matt knew he was looking at him, he could feel it prickle under his skin as an awakened sense of longing. Not needing, but wanting.

“And you accepted it anyway,” Tony whispered smugly before he kissed Matt properly. He tasted of whiskey, just a little bit under the toothpaste and water, and the simple gesture of Tony brushing his teeth before coming to Matt made something in his chest swell, no matter that he could taste the whiskey nonetheless.

“Trust me,” Tony groaned into Matt’s mouth and shifted his hips, and Matt could feel his erection press against his hip, exactly where Tony’s lips had been but a few moments ago. With a sigh, he reached up to find the headphones where they rested near his head on the pillow.

“Just this once.”

“’kay,” Tony said and pushed his pajama pants down, and Matt stopped seeing what little he could see through sighs and gasps and the slide of skin against skin. He did not need to see Tony, though – his body, rid of its only sense of orientation, exploded with Tony’s every touch, unexpected and a little startling, and Matt thought that maybe it was him who had it coming after all, agreeing to Tony Stark’s crazy whims.

When Tony slithered down and swallowed him whole, his groans reverberating through Matt’s dick through his whole body, Matt decided that he definitely had SOMETHING coming in near future.


End file.
